


[暗杀教室|乌间惟臣/杀老师]爱之死地而后生

by shanjingbao



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 很H很BL的二设，章鱼老师经过逆天人体改造之后有一个BUG，就是每月会有一次发情期并且在这个时段会变回人形。乌间老师是他发情时段的监督人。……





	1. 一、初吻

**Author's Note:**

> 本质是“乌→←杀←二代死神"这样的一个三角恋
> 
> 二代死神名字为原创
> 
> 预警：人外H

“好了，今天上两节英语口语课，其余时间自习。”椚丘学园的旧校舍内，暂时客串英语教师的美女杀手伊莉娜·耶拉比琪这样对大家说。

3年E班的同学们你看看我，我看看你，班长矶贝悠马问，“比琪老师，乌间老师也不在吗？”

伊莉娜手指轻卷金发，娇容难掩不满的情绪，“谁知道那木头又执行什么机密任务去了。”

大伙窃窃私语，“会是和杀老师有关的任务吗？他不会有事吧。”

前一天临放学的时候，他们的班主任杀老师，一头杀不死的超级生物，这样对他们说——

“老师明天有事请假一天，由伊莉娜老师暂代教课，请同学们见谅。”

E班的课程除体育和英语口语课以外，均由杀老师一人教授。这只头脑过人，精力无限的章鱼对教书育人有着近乎狂热的执着，难以想象他会为了什么别的事情，错过与同学们在课堂上教学相长、暗杀攻防的宝贵时光。

潮田渚关切地问，“杀老师是身体不适吗？”他暗想，这会不会是杀老师的又一个弱点呢？

“老师身体一切都好，”杀老师满脸笑容，显得十分高兴，“多谢你的关心，渚君，后天上课欢迎继续来暗杀。”

杀老师不在，防卫省派来专门负责盯他的乌间老师也不在，真让人在意啊。

与此同时，离椚丘学园不远的一栋高级公寓楼里，一位俊美的黑发青年刚刚苏醒，在宽大的床上伸了个懒腰。昨晚睡得太舒服了，这会还真有点舍不得起来。

他掀起盖在身上的薄毯，往下面瞟了一眼，心想，去冲个澡吧。他光着身子出了卧室，路经客厅时，心情愉快地向坐在沙发上那个西装笔挺的男人问好，“早上好啊，乌间老师。”

乌间正目不斜视地看文件，说道，“即使是在自己家里，也应该穿好衣服。”

“没关系，我相信乌间老师非礼勿视的修养。”

他拥有20马赫的超级速度，但今天是难得的假日，他不想赶时间，偶尔慢悠悠地享受一下正常人的生活也不错。

他擦着头发从浴室出来，裹着一件长长的白色家居服，问，“乌间老师用过早饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“你大可不必这样二十四小时严阵以待，今天的我可是完全无害的哦。”

“这句话从‘死神’口中说出，让我不得不加倍警惕了。”

没有人会想到，这只令全世界政府伤透脑筋，想方设法诛杀的超级生物，前身是杀手界最神秘、最令人胆寒的“死神”。

每个月有一天的时间，他的形态会从章鱼变回原来的模样。触手暂时恢复成四肢，皮肤上的黄色消褪，圆脑袋和芝麻眼被轮廓清晰的五官代替，怎么看都是个优雅迷人的美男子。

死神从冰箱里取出麦片、鸡蛋和面包，开始做两人份的早餐。作为暗杀者中的第一人，他是无所不能的，可以是最好的老师，也可以是最好的大厨。

餐桌上，乌间问他，“今天出门吗？”

“嗯，天晴适合散步，乌间老师请我吃甜点吧。”

乌间只求他这一天时间里不出岔子，即使是自掏腰包也认了，“去哪里？”

死神递给他一张单子，上面足足列了十几家店，“我早就做足功课了，就等这一天。今天时间不够的话，下个月继续。”说罢一脸期待地望着对方。

乌间看着那张画满章鱼卡通图案的手稿攻略，脸都僵了，“你不是很会乔装吗，平时也可以去店里吃吧。”

“但这些都是情侣限定的套餐，我一个人去了也买不到。”

“什么，情侣套餐？”乌间脸色更不好看了，“那我和你也不行吧。”

“可以哦，我们已经很有夫妻之间的默契了。”

“我对男人没有兴趣。”

“这也完全没问题，我充分尊重乌间老师的性取向。”

乌间无语，这家伙为了甜点真是什么底线都没了。

吃过早点后，死神回房换上他喜欢的长风衣，围好围巾，“难得放假，你其实不用穿得这么正式。”

乌间说道，“对你来说是放假，在我而言仍然是工作时间。”他看着对方，没有多此一举地去搜身，因为他知道以死神的实力，拈花飞叶皆能杀人，带不带武器实在无足轻重。

这天是工作日，街上人不多，天气又好，死神把手插在外衣口袋里，感慨地说，“没了触手，用两只脚走路，一下子还有点不适应呢。”

乌间看着手里的清单，“离这里最近的是——”

“银河奇异果屋，当季主打甜品是‘浪漫邂逅甜心糕’。”死神对攻略如数家珍。

乌间在心里说，起这种名字，点单时就够羞耻的了，亏他还一脸期待的表情，幼稚得像尚未步入社会的大学生。

不过，作为防卫省的自身要员，他知道越是这种表面上看起来温和无害的家伙，杀戮手段越是高明，一般人根本无法分清他们有多少不同的假面具，应时而变。

两人到了店里，死神找了一处靠近角落的双人座，向店员报了几个他心仪的甜品。年轻的女店员有点犹豫地说，“客人，这些都是情侣限定哦。”

死神温柔一笑，“正因为是这样，我才特意带上男朋友一起来品尝啊。”

“啊，是、是吗……”女店员红着脸打量另一位客人，只见他双臂抱胸，板着脸，浑身散发一种“我是异性恋”的冷酷气场，很有距离感，让人觉得难以亲近。

两个都是难得一见的帅哥，气质却完全不同呢。

死神稍稍往前倾身，放轻声音对乌间说，“别太严肃了，偶尔忙里偷闲一下不也很好吗。”神情自然，语气既不过分亲昵，也没有做作之态，仿佛交往已久的伴侣，或者说是家人。

乌间生硬地“嗯”了一声，虽然满心不情愿，也不得不叹服于死神的演技。

或许是因为死神的表演，也可能是出于对帅哥的优待，虽然此前从未接待过同性情侣，但女店员还是给两人端来了情侣甜品，附带真挚祝福，“祝两位客人爱情美满。”

“非常感谢。”死神掏出手机，对着来之不易的美食拍照留念，“造型好可爱啊，味道一定也很好。”

盘子里小巧精致的双人份蛋糕合在一起可以拼成一个心形，布丁上画着丘比特之箭，连饮料杯中的吸管都是双头的，不愧是情侣限定。

“不一起吃吗？”

“不了，你喜欢的话就都归你。”乌间对甜食没有什么过分的偏爱，再说他可没兴趣跟对方两颗脑袋凑在一起，吃这种少男少女才热衷的情侣套餐。

死神领情一笑，“那我就不客气啦。”

乌间庆幸没有碰上什么熟人，否则自己就说不清了。为了这家伙的口腹之欲，他可是冒着与监视对象传绯闻的莫大风险，赌上了自己在防卫省的声誉和饭碗啊。

一连三家甜品店的点餐都很顺利，到第四家的时候，那店员小哥很较真，要他们当众接吻，以验证情侣的身份。

这时临近中午，店里的客人渐渐多了起来，乌间不想给人围观，正准备提议换一家店，哪知被死神伸臂勾住脖子，嘴唇贴了上来。

唇舌温度稍低，带着浓郁的甜味，缠绵得化不开。众目睽睽之下，乌间鬼使神差地搂住对方的腰，配合地回应他，脑中只余一个念头：这家伙，吻技太好了吧……

一吻终了，死神望着乌间，眼中流露出明显意犹未尽的神情，含着笑说，“他们这家店还真是很严格呢，你说是不是？”

如果说刚才的角色定位是“老夫老妻”，那么这会所扮演的就是热恋中的恩爱鸳鸯，腻歪到让旁人嫉妒的那种。

店员小哥看得面红耳赤，连声说“失礼了”，情侣套餐双手奉上。

死神用小勺挖着草莓冰淇淋球，望着坐在对面的乌间，悄然一笑，“虽然一直承蒙你关照，但刚才那个好像是我们的初吻啊。”


	2. 二、献花

死神这句话像是戳中了乌间的忌讳，他的脸一下子拉得老长，视线从死神身上移开，语气中像是在忍耐着什么，“别说了，快吃。”

死神不再火上浇油，答应了一声，“好。”

两人出了店门，继续甜点之旅。他们都很熟悉附近一带，也很容易就在头脑中规划出最佳路线。

拐过一个街角，死神在一间小小的花铺前驻足，轻叹道，“这些花真美。”

乌间不想和他并肩走，一个人冲在前面，听见感叹，又折返回来，“要买花吗？”

“能有缘一饱眼福就足够了。”

花铺门口有个男青年，背对着他们，正弯腰修剪花枝。听到死神的话音，那青年整个人似乎颤了一下，动作僵硬地直起身回头，正对上死神的目光。

乌间见此人年纪很轻，至多二十出头，脸上全无血色，不知是否天生如此。一双眼睛牢牢盯着死神，有惊惶，有恐惧，有悔恨，而更多的是狂喜，神情说不出的古怪。

按理说，世上不该有人认识死神，因为在他纵横暗杀界的年月里，见过他真面目的人都死于他手，绝没有一个活口留下。

花店青年双手在围裙上擦了擦，上前对死神轻轻叫了声，“老师！”

“老师？”乌间心存疑惑。据死神本人说法，除了因任务需要假扮过大学讲师以外，他在椚丘学园任教之前从未有过教学经历。

死神温和地说，“好久不见了。”

那青年眼眶里盈满了泪，嘴唇颤抖，像是有一肚子话要对他说，却又哽咽难言。

“今天正巧遇上，换在别的时候，兴许你见了我也认不出来了。”

那青年说道，“我、我知道老师现如今在什么地方，我可以……来拜访吗？”

“当然可以。”

乌间听了，心头一凛。知道章鱼近况的，除了各国首脑，机要部门，就只有暗杀组织，这个人既然管死神叫“老师”，那么他的身份多半是——

他暗自提防，身旁的死神却很坦然，还礼数周全地给两人做介绍，“这位是我现在的同事乌间老师；乌间老师，他是我的第一个学生。”

“你的第一个学生……”乌间心下更无怀疑，眼前的年轻人也是一名暗杀高手。

那青年礼貌地向乌间致意，“初次见面，乌间先生，请多关照。”

死神把联络方式给了那青年，又说，“我今天还有事，等有空了，我们再坐下来好好聊一聊。”

那青年似乎还想说什么，只是碍于有第三人在场，不便开口，颇为不舍地与死神道别。

乌间觉得他们之间似乎不只是师生关系，千丝万缕，微妙难明，但也不便直接过问。

走了一段，死神忽然问乌间，“你觉得我算不算是一个称职的老师？”

乌间很客观地评价，“你是我见过最好的老师。”

死神脸上露出喜悦的表情，“能得到乌间老师的认可，深感荣幸。好了，我们的下一站是哪里？”

直到华灯初上，死神的甜点清单才勾掉了一半，眼看只能留待下次。他依依不舍地吃完最后一口布丁，满足地叹道，“真尽兴，多谢你今天陪我。”

“我说了，这是我职责所在。明天，你会按时去学校吧。”

“当然，一天没见，已经开始想他们了。”

死神放在桌上的手机忽然响了一声，他拿起一看，是班级群里传阅的比琪老师白天在课堂上的“糗照”。

死神忍俊不禁，发了一句“上课请勿玩手机”，随后飞快地存了照片，还分享给乌间一起看。

乌间有点后悔自己刚才给他那么高的评价了。

大伙见到杀老师的回复，纷纷询问，“杀老师明天来上课吗？”

“没事吧？”

“杀老师没有在我们上课时被别人暗杀成功真是太好了。”

群里的聊天记录逗得死神直乐，回复他们，“赏金这么丰厚的暗杀行动，当然要优先照顾自己班上的同学。”

“杀老师万岁！”

回到公寓，死神在楼底下问，“还上来吗？”

“不了。”

“好，那么晚安，明天见。”

“嗯。”

两人的住处很近，只隔几栋楼。死神的房子是乌间给安排的，离得近了烦人，太远了万一有事来不及赶到，所以就保持着这么不远不近的距离。

就如他们彼此之间一样。

乌间还没进家门，手机就响了，一看，来信标题“留住美妙瞬间，回味点滴光阴”，打开来全是死神刚才偷拍自己的照片。

他咬牙摁下删除键。这家伙，就不能用20马赫的速度干点正事吗。

不过，一天总算又平安度过，每个月都要经历这么一回，真是不小的考验。

还要忍受将近一年啊……

翌日返校，死神已变回精力旺盛的超级怪物，和E班学生打成一片。

“那家店的布丁真的很好吃！老师下次还想去吃，多点几份，吃到过瘾为止！”

“杀老师，那个我记得好像是情侣套餐吧，你是怎么吃到的呀？”

杀老师头上冒汗，语速加快，“老师当然有老师的神通了，别说是情侣套餐，就是亲子套餐也没有问题！”

“哦……”

“老师，我看你来了。”教室门口站着一位高挑俊雅的男青年，一身朴素的工装裤和T恤衫，手捧一大束鲜花，笑容里仿佛带着太阳的味道。

这时有人现身给他解围，可算是帮了大忙了。杀老师一眨眼闪到来人面前，用赞赏的口吻夸奖道，“很漂亮的花束，你果然很适合这一行啊，望。”

那个叫望的青年眼神中流露出愧疚和欣喜，轻声说，“老师还真是很少很少叫我的名字呢。”

他将花双手呈上，“这是我给老师装点教室的。另外有一些，已经送到办公室里了，请老师恕我冒昧。”

“啊，谢谢，你真周到。”杀老师左右两边的触手同时伸出，一边卷住了花束，摆放在讲台旁，另一边触手摸了摸他的头发，“辛苦了，我请你喝咖啡吧。”

望似乎受宠若惊，“可以吗？我有没有打扰到老师？”

“没关系，现在是午休时间。”

两人出了旧校舍，来到清静的后山。杀老师不知用了什么法子搬来桌椅、杯盏和点心水果，简直像郊外野餐一样。

望凝视眼前形貌怪异的超级生物，声音低哑地说，“老师，对不起，对不起……”

从初见老师起，他就是自己心中完美的，至高无上的神，可是神与人的距离，遥远得令他绝望，无论怎么努力，都难以在神的心中留下丝毫痕迹。最终，他不堪折磨，扭曲成自己都觉得可怕的样子。

老师应该杀了自己的，他有绝对充足的理由。每一天，他都等待着那个真正的“死神”降临到面前，取回他所给予的一切。

如果死亡能让老师记住自己，那就太美妙了。

可是为什么，老师对他还是那么好，甚至比过去还要温柔？望双手捧着咖啡杯，心中翻腾不已。

“哇，好烫！”杀老师泡的咖啡把自己给烫到了，两只触手缩回来想摸耳朵，无奈耳廓已经退化，于是转道伸向望，捏住他两只耳朵，凉凉地，好舒服。

“老师……”望有点不好意思。总觉得现在的老师虽然没了“人样”，却更像“人”了。

怎么办，这样的老师，会让他更想亲近的啊。

杀老师只字不和他提过往恩怨，甚至不怎么说杀手界的事，只问他花店开得怎么样，又说起自己教的3年E班那帮孩子，学习努力，暗杀也各有才能，语气中满是自豪。

望不禁有些嫉妒。曾经，老师只是自己一个人的老师，而在他们师生作伴的漫长时光中，尽管老师那么无微不至地教导自己，却从未在他的眼中看到过如此神采。

“以后，多来看看我吧。在老师心里，你还没有从我这里毕业呢。”

望的心被狠狠击中了，“我，我可以吗，老师？在发生了这么多事以后……”

“如果没有经历这些事，也许老师永远也不会意识到自己犯下的错误，过去对你的关注太少了，该说对不起的人是老师。你是我的第一个学生，也是最值得我骄傲的学生，这一点永远不会改变。”

“老师……”拜师的那一夜，舍弃了过去的身份，姓名，给自己起名为“望”，希望他所憧憬的人，终有一天能注意到自己。

“你应该知道吧，我只有不到一年的时间了。”

望颤声说，“是。”

杀老师的脸变成愉快的粉红色，“在这段时间里，我们两个人一起学习吧，再也不要犯以前那样的错误了。你说呢，望？”

望再也克制不住心头澎湃的情绪，像小时候那样扑上去，紧紧地抱住了对方。

“老师比以前有弹性了，还软绵绵地。”

“手感很好吧。”

“是。老师是……最好的。”


	3. 三、情书

旧校舍的办公室里，俨然成了一片花海。不单是杀老师的办公桌周围，书柜顶、窗台上，甚至墙上都装点了干花，拼插出精美的造型。

伊莉娜抽了一支玫瑰轻嗅，“怎么会有人送你这么多花啊。”

“这就是师生情啊。”也不知望是怎么把花弄进学校的，椚丘学园对人员进出的管理十分严格，即便是被放逐到半山腰的3年E班，也不是外人想来就来的地方。真不愧是他最好的学生。

“啊，学生送的？还以为是哪个不开眼的想泡你呢。”

乌间下午来办公室，站在门口也是一愣，险些以为自己误入花鸟市场，“这里怎么回事？”

伊莉娜懒洋洋地解释，“那只章鱼说是什么学生送的，真是夸张。”

乌间立即想到了昨天偶遇的那名年轻杀手。他回去之后也做了一番调查，几乎没有人知道“死神”被改造成超级生物这件事，因为近一两年来，“死神”仍在暗中活跃。

“死神”之名，或许已经易主了。

下课铃响，杀老师抱着课本挪进办公室，见了乌间，主动打招呼，“乌间老师，我有回礼要送给你。”

“回礼？”乌间想，他大概是要还自己请吃甜点的人情，就说，“不用了。”

“是我的一点小小心意，请务必笑纳。”杀老师递给乌间一只密封的牛皮纸袋，纸袋上写着“乌间老师亲启”，还有手绘的章鱼和乌间卡通头像，看起来诚意十足。

乌间拆开封条，取出里面的“礼物”，赫然是一本厚实的泳装美女画册，封面上一半画面都是巨乳。

杀老师看着对方瞬息变幻的脸色，乐不可支，“是乌间老师亲口说喜欢女性的哦，所以我才忍痛割爱，把珍藏的宝物让给你了——难得我们这么有共同语言。”

伊莉娜白了他们俩一眼，“哼，男人……”那只好色章鱼也就罢了，没想到那块木头也跟他穿同一条裤子，真是人不可貌相。

乌间压住脾气，对自己说，好歹也认识这么长时间了，这家伙喜欢作弄人，自己又不是不知道。他把画册收进抽屉里，“谢了。”

杀老师很高兴，哼着不知什么调子的小曲，欣赏办公桌上的小盆栽。“虽然收到花是一件快乐的事，但突然之间给我这么多，确实有点伤脑筋，就算是泡花瓣澡，一下子也用不完啊。”

“是那个开花店的学生送的吗？”

“嗯，他以前就喜欢摆弄这些花花草草的。”杀老师忽然眼睛一亮，“伊莉娜老师，乌间老师，你们两位带一些回去吧。”

“我那些追求者送的花是这里的十倍、一百倍，我才看不上呢。”伊莉娜嘴上这么说，其实心里很想要。在这破学校里居然没有一个人为她的美貌倾倒，已经好久没有收到求爱礼物了，真是伤透自尊。

话音刚落，两大束鲜花就摆到了她桌上，她甚至没能看清那只章鱼是怎么过来，又是怎么回到他自己位子上的。

“乌间老师呢？”

“不用，我不喜欢花。”

“乌间老师思想包袱太重了，喜欢美丽的花草也无损于你的男子气概啊，”杀老师站到乌间身后，两条触手搂住他的脖子，圆圆的大脑袋还搁在他肩上，样子很是缠人，“再说，我又不会误会你是‘花性恋’。”

杀老师贴上来的时候，乌间条件反射般想起这只章鱼前一晚上的样子，大大小小的触须蠕动着缠住自己，那种令人头皮发麻的感觉又回来了。

他忍耐地闭眼，掩饰住眼神中的反感，随后用平常的语气说，“你多给伊莉娜一些就行了。”

杀老师歪着脑袋想了想，“嗯，那好吧。”

正在这时，窗前探出几颗小脑袋，“杀老师，请来一下好吗？”

杀老师直起身，笑容可掬，“当然可以。”

他来到教室前的空场上，面露期待地问，“是有新的暗杀方案要实践吗？”

女孩子们嬉笑，中村莉樱说，“这个不急啦，我们是想拜托杀老师一件事。”

杀老师感兴趣地问，“什么事？尽管说吧，为学生分忧是老师应尽的义务。”

中村莉樱拍拍身旁低头不语的仓桥阳菜乃，“看，就说杀老师会帮忙的！”

“可是——”

“别犹犹豫豫了，快拿出来。”

羞红了脸的女孩子把捏在手里的米色信封递到杀老师面前，一副豁出去了的样子，“杀老师，麻烦你了！”

杀老师的小触手抓住信封，上面一个字也没有，“嗯？这封信是什么？”

“请、请代为转交给乌间老师……”

酷爱探听绯闻八卦的章鱼立即来了精神，“这是情书？仓桥同学为什么不亲自交给乌间老师呢，这样更能表达你的心意啊。”

仓桥拼命摆手，“啊，不，不行的，当着他本人的面，就什么勇气都没了。”

“原来是这样，我知道了。”杀老师摸摸她的头，“好的，我会把你的心意传达给他。”

中村莉樱欣慰地说，“杀老师好温柔，换作别人肯定会说‘这不合适’什么的。”

“学生时代的感情，无论是什么性质，都是最纯粹也最可贵的。我相信仓桥同学的心意是美丽的，也相信乌间老师看过信后，会在合理范围内做出很好的回应。”

杀老师把信塞进衣服口袋，又掏出笔记本“嗖嗖”记录，“在这之前，先让我把这件事记下来。老师还是第一次给人做信差呢，稍微有点激动呀。”

“喂，杀老师！”

杀老师笑眯眯地回到办公室，伊莉娜不知道去哪里闲逛，只余乌间一人。杀老师把信交给他，“乌间老师，学生来信哦。”

乌间看看空白信封，问，“什么信？”

“是仓桥同学写给你的，请好好珍视一颗少女的心。”

“你又给我弄这些麻烦回来，别把正常的师生关系复杂化啊。”

“乌间老师误会我的意思了。我并不是要你接受一个孩子的心意，你是她的老师，多关心她也不为过。这孩子如今遇上了青春期谁都会有的小烦恼，如果借此机会了解到她的心情，加以疏导，不是很好吗？”

乌间不得不承认这只章鱼说得有道理。这家伙虽然平时不着调，但在教育方面比谁都可靠。只要是和E班任何一人有关的事，他都会尽心尽力。

拆信的时候，杀老师坐在一旁，两条触手绞成麻花，嘟着嘴说，“好羡慕啊，从来没有学生给我写过信……真想偷看信上都写了些什么。”

乌间展信看了又看，把薄薄一页纸翻来翻去，转头疑惑地问杀老师，“你确定这是仓桥写的吗？”

“嗯？没错啊，是她亲手交给我的。”

“有点奇怪啊，难道是恶作剧？”

“恶、恶作剧？！”杀老师慌了手脚，团团转，“不可能，绝不可能，她们都很真诚，并没有说谎的迹象。”他冲到乌间跟前，“乌间老师，你觉得这信有什么不对吗？”

“嗯……”乌间思忖片刻，把信纸给了杀老师，“你应该对每位学生的笔迹都很熟悉吧，看看这是不是仓桥亲笔？”

杀老师很激动，“我可以看吗？窥探他人隐私好像有点不太好啊。不过既然有收信人授权，那我就不客气了！”

只见信纸上只有寥寥几个字，工整清隽。

老师，以后的日子，请看我的表现吧。

杀老师“啊”地一声怪叫，触手伸进衣袋掏摸一阵，居然又取出一封信来。

“哎呀，原来是拿错了……”两个一模一样的米色信封，是店里最平常的标准款，同样空无一字。杀老师把仓桥那封信给了乌间，一个人在那儿嘟囔，“他什么时候悄悄塞在我口袋里的，居然都没有注意到，真是越来越厉害了啊，下次要表扬他一下。”

乌间问，“是你那个开花店的学生吗？”

“嗯，他的字我最熟悉，那时还教过他怎么仿写不同人的笔迹呢。对了，我给他写一封回信吧，当老师的就喜欢这种知错能改的好孩子啊。”

乌间看着他兴冲冲回到自己办公桌前奋笔疾书，暗想，全世界大概也只有这只暗杀天才章鱼会管一个杀手叫“好孩子”了，什么样的老师教出什么样的学生，真是一点也不会错的。


	4. 四、任务

转眼到了六月，这段时间杀老师很忙，忙着给E班同学们制定不同的学习方案，忙着响应他们的暗杀实践，忙着调戏乌间，还要抽空应酬他的大徒弟——学校的安保措施在望的眼中约等于零，想来就来，想走就走，因此他常到旧校舍来探望恩师。

一来二去，E班大伙和望也混熟了，知道他是杀老师以前的学生，独自经营一家很小的花店。他长得俊美，又谈吐亲切，相处时给人感觉如沐春风。女生私底下都说他差不多和班长一样帅，不少人还在他那里订购鲜花或者绿色盆栽。杀老师让他给师弟师妹们打对折，望笑着答应。

不过他始终不肯透露自己的名字，说是仅供老师专用，在其他场合毫无意义。于是大家给他起了代号，方便称呼——女生叫他“小花学长”，男生叫他“小章鱼学长”，望照单全收。

这天下午，望来找杀老师，说想请他看电影，新上映的爱情片《黄苹果乐园》是老师最感兴趣的类型。

杀老师很是高兴，“好，明天正好是星期六，一起去看吧。”

望一怔，“老师今晚有事？”

“是啊，稍微有点事情要解决。”

望原本以为老师要忙工作，但见他飞快地收拾好办公桌上的文件，看样子是要准时下班，就问，“老师的事，需要我帮忙吗？”

“不必不必，别担心，不是什么大事。”杀老师伸出小触须揉揉他的头发。

虽然很受用老师的亲昵，但总觉得在对方眼里，自己一直还是小孩子啊。

杀老师与望约定了第二天见面的时间地点，临走时对乌间说道，“乌间老师今天也别弄得太晚了，早点下班吧。”

乌间头也不抬，简单地说了一句，“知道了。”

在乌间暗中调查望的时候，望先他一步，早早地就做好了功课。伊莉娜是杀手，过去有所耳闻，以“死神”的人脉轻易就能摸清她的底细；而乌间作为防卫省的精英，要打听他的事迹，对望来说也是不费吹灰之力。

与老师朝夕相处的人，不查清楚可不行啊。

望踏出办公室门时，余光瞟了乌间一眼。这个气质沉峻的男人和老师是完全两种人，尽管是来监视老师的，但不知出于何种原因，老师对他似乎很信任，班上的事都跟他有商有量。

乌间在工作上无懈可击，平时老师跟他开开无伤大雅的玩笑，他也不会生气，但有一点，他不喜欢跟人肢体接触。老师的触手只要一碰到他，他的身体就会绷紧，显得对此极为抵触。

真是的，老师跟他这么亲近，还有什么好不满啊。望想，他还巴不得老师多跟自己搂搂抱抱呢。不管老师变成什么样，在自己心中都是最完美的。

说起来，为什么和老师重逢那天，他是本来的模样呢？那天他是和乌间在一起的，所以那家伙一定知道真相。就是这一点，让人在意得不得了。

乌间下班后没有回自己的家，直接去了那章鱼的住所。他用备用钥匙打开门，还没进屋，一股浓郁的柠檬味就扑鼻而来，像是有人在自己边上挤柠檬汁一样，很酸，但是酸中又浸透着甜美的味道。

他面无表情地放下公文包，一边解西装纽扣，一边走进卧室。卧室里气味最浓，只见那个超级生物趴在床上，身体不住地扭动着，全身上下大大小小的触手胡乱挥舞，口中呻吟不断。

下身的众多粗壮触须中心，像一朵菊花的蕊，平时隐藏起来，但此时完全暴露在外，不住地溢出透明的液体，濡湿床单。这体液，正是房间里的气味来源。

杀老师听见乌间脚步声，有点迟缓地回头看了对方一眼，声音中气不足地说，“乌间老师，你来了。拜……拜托你……”

乌间把西服搁在椅背上，顺手摘去领带，来到床前。对方发情的样子，不论看多少回，都觉得不堪入目。

每个月的这个时候，是这只章鱼的发情期，必须和人类发生关系才能平稳度过，保证体内反物质细胞的活跃性，当身体的欲望得到充分满足后，会有一个暂时的平衡，能让他在二十四小时内恢复人形。

而这个超级生物的欲望，也不是一般人能够满足得了。当时的研究所向各处征召了不少身体条件突出的男性，但是绝大多数看到让他们上的对象以后，整个人都吓软了，怎么也硬不起来，最后求助防卫省，这也是乌间与杀老师相遇的契机。

那时的乌间怎么也没想到上级指派给他的“重要任务”居然是和一只不知什么来历的，长得像章鱼的黄色生物发生性行为，这种事怎么看都荒谬绝伦。

还记得自己委婉地推辞说，连女朋友都没有，结果上级却说“那不是更好吗，多积累经验，以后总会有用到的地方”。乌间心想，即使自己干这一行，也想不出什么地方会需要和章鱼交配这种经验啊……

总之，他接到的是死命令，简单概括起来说，如果他不能满足这头怪物的性欲，地球随时会毁灭。

他们之间的第一次，是在封闭的实验室内，每个角度都装有高清监视探头，全程处在无数双眼睛的关注之下，还有录像供科研人员反复回放，深入研究。

虽然没有交女朋友，但他终归是正常的男人，面对一只匍匐在床上的巨型章鱼，实在难以自然地唤起欲望，所以只能被迫用手自渎，把那里摸硬了，再插进那只章鱼下身的洞里。

从来没有想过，自己的处男身会以这种方式丧失，性器在那个洞里机械地大力抽插，用精液平息对方的欲火。

不管怎么说，现在比起那时总要好得多，房间里没有别人，也没有监视器，不会有人通过对讲机传达“乌间先生，请再来一次”这样的指令。

而眼前这只尝过交配滋味的超级生物，发情时也一次比一次放得开，好像完全不在意把饥渴的一面暴露给自己看见。

杀老师的触手伸向那个花心一样的部位，轻轻按摩。他的触手太过柔软，不容易插进去，只能在穴口逗留，刺激那里分泌出更多汁水。

乌间赤裸着下半身，站到床边。他对整套流程以及对方的身体反应已经很熟了，知道那里和人类构造不同，无需润滑扩张，不必做什么前戏，当然也不用戴套，只要直接插入进去就可以。

因此，没有多余的寒暄，也没有任何体贴怜惜，任务就是任务，是他必须完成的使命，仅此而已。

他闭上眼，手指快速撸动阴茎，好让它尽早勃起，完成接下来的工作。

以往几次，他都是脑中放空，什么也不去想，然而今天这个时候，乌间的脑海中忽然浮现出章鱼原本的模样——那个英俊的“死神”，还有他们曾经的那个吻。

乌间恍惚了一下，甩了甩头，想把死神从脑海深处驱逐出去。

勃起时间似乎比往常缩短了些，已经在手里硬了起来，竟似有几分跃跃欲试的兴奋。

他不愿多去想，伸手摁住章鱼的躯体，粗暴地掰开那些粗长的触须，一口气插进内芯。

对方受到这样的刺激，明显受不了，扭动着身体迎合乌间的动作。大股的汁液从交合处被挤出来，触须上沾得全是，连乌间胯下的耻毛都湿黏成一绺一绺。

下身的粗触手缠上乌间的腰，“好舒服……再，再快一点……”

乌间皱眉，被这种触手紧紧纠缠住的感觉，多少次都难以习惯啊。他顺遂对方的意愿加快了速度，杀老师喘得更厉害了，“好深，碰到那里了，还要……”

“那里”是最深处的敏感点，狠狠地顶那一点的话，会让他更快到达高潮——不管乌间主观上愿不愿意，但他确实已经熟知了这只章鱼的全部敏感带和性爱偏好。

只有足够了解，才能投其所好，尽快地让他的身体彻底满足，这样，自己的任务也就暂告一段落了。

喜欢被激烈地进犯，喜欢自己射在他里面，喜欢被舔脖子，觉得舒服的时候会用触手缠住自己，高潮时洞里会喷水，还有，那个洞……紧得要命。

这个洞的内部不像人类下体的甬道那样光滑，而是长满了极细密的小颗粒，抽插时，颗粒与性器彼此摩擦，深处还像吸盘一样吮吸龟头，越是射精的时候吸得就越用力，仿佛是要把他的精气都抽干似的。

尽管不想承认，但在满足这家伙巨大的胃口同时，自己也并非全无快感。这也让乌间对此更加抗拒——和章鱼交配还能有快感，自己不是成了变态吗？


	5. 五、杂念

杀老师浑身赤裸着，腰腹部位用毯子盖住，他不喜欢在别人面前完全暴露自己被改造后的身体，哪怕对象是眼前这个男人。

当初有意诱导人体实验，尝试获得更强大的力量，却想不到会有这样的副作用。

发情时受动物本能支配，显露出的种种羞耻不堪的模样，这个人都见过了，在肢体交缠最紧密的时候，自己能感觉得出对方本能的抵触和忍耐——这也合情合理，毕竟有谁会喜欢和章鱼做爱呢。

只是，他从不明说出来，在平时也不会因为这个而慢待自己，与他合作共事真的很愉快。

与他上床也是。

不知是身体改造的缘故，还是他确实有能耐，总觉得他给予自己的肉体极致快感，在生而为人的时候也不曾体验过。

虽然有点过意不去，但是这副身体，已经离不开他了。

在他身下高潮了一次，情潮未褪，还远远不够。小洞收缩，一抽一抽地绞着深埋在里面的性器。对方还没有射，要是自己能让他也能体会到欢愉的感觉就好了。

乌间抹了把额头上的汗，暂缓动作，让身下的超级生物得以稍稍喘息平复。经验告诉他至少还要有两三次，若不是自己体力过人，还真应付不了。

身体经过改造以后，原本的性器官蜕化，仅余这个承受插入的洞。高潮时，里面会不停痉挛抽搐，然后如潮水一样喷出爱液，依然是浓郁的柠檬味。

想不通为什么是柠檬。拜他所赐，现在日常生活中一闻到柠檬味，自己的神经就高度紧张，能躲多远躲多远。

但是这家伙在床上叫的声音……还挺好听的。舒服得受不了时，会叫“乌间老师”，濒临高潮神志不清的时候，就直接叫“乌间”，这样强烈的被需要感，说心里话，居然并不让人觉得太讨厌。这也是当然的，除了自己，也不可能还会有第二个人能这样满足他了吧。

如此想法在脑中浮现，让乌间有种微妙的说不出来的感觉。

他不再深思下去，直接问道，“继续吗？”

杀老师转过头来看他，两只眼睛下面泛着红，“嗯，请吧。”

或许是对在实验室的“初体验”心有余悸，乌间后来提出用后入式，杀老师对此也没有什么异议。一个是为了维持生理需要，另一个则是身不由己地执行任务，本来就无任何感情可言，如果全程四目交接，眼神对视，反而太奇怪了吧。

两人在学校里有了交集之后，渐渐熟知对方的为人秉性，以后日子长了，或许能从同事升级为不错的朋友，可有这一层肉体关系在，反而让他们的相处不尴不尬，界限难明。

刚体验过高潮的湿穴里，紧窒的感觉越加强烈，穴壁上小颗粒的起伏凹凸感也比刚才明显了。乌间的性器还没有释放，硬邦邦地，嵌得很严实，阻住了汁液的外流。

在这样湿热的包围下，乌间知道自己也撑不了太长时间，于是加快速度，动作也比刚才粗暴了些。反正这家伙的身体刀枪不入，根本弄不伤，况且，他也喜欢自己这样对待他。

果然，杀老师亢奋地扭动身体，下半身的触手条条向外张开，邀请对方插得更深。乌间双手摁住他的两条触手，旁边另一条已经不甘寂寞地自己缠上来，架在乌间的肩头。

触手软软地，弹性很好，有意无意地蹭过乌间的脸庞，触感仿佛嫩豆腐一样，手指按下去，会有小小的凹窝。但他并没有这闲情逸致来把玩，这种时候，还是速战速决为好。

性器直捣敏感的地方，也被粗糙的小颗粒不断摩擦，授予快感的同时，也从对方身上获得无尽的快感，彼此心照不宣。

飨足的章鱼四仰八叉地躺在床上，全身上下以肉眼可见的速度变化着，直到一丝不挂的死神出现在乌间眼前。英俊的青年闭着眼，身上全是汗，腿间一片狼藉。自己刚刚射在里面好几次，现在白液都溢了出来，混合着那股柠檬味，气味更加奇怪了。

乌间径直去浴室冲澡，留下凌乱的床单和似乎沉沉入睡的死神。他的任务到这里就告一段落，善后清理不在此列。他们之间连各取所需的床伴关系都算不上，没有必要做多余的事。

再说，刚才发生的事是不得已而为之，尚能当作类似于“苦战章鱼怪”的艰难使命；而要是死神恢复了人身，自己还和他躺在同一张床上，不就像真的跟男人发生关系了吗。

所以通常都是死神睡床，他就在外面客厅沙发上将就一晚。不过这一次，乌间擦着头发出来，意外发现死神占了他的固定“床位”，赤身裹毯，蜷着腿窝在沙发里玩手机。

“啊，乌间老师洗好了，那我也去冲一下。”死神起身，毯子一下子滑落到地上，乌间侧身让过，视线避开他，低声说，“和你说过多少次了，在家也要穿衣服。”

“但是身上出了汗很难受啊，洗过澡再穿就是了。”死神走过他身旁后，忽然停步，转头向他莞尔一笑，“再说你什么地方没看过，还会在意吗？”

“……别胡说。”

“今天也辛苦你啦，谢谢。”

乌间没吭声。每次死神恢复人身后都会说“谢谢”，仿佛帮他度过发情期和借钱给他，或是临时代他上课这种事情没什么分别。他能这样想，无疑再好不过了，将这段关系简单化，不要混入什么别的东西，他们两个人，应该都是这样期望的吧。

死神洗完澡，乌间问他，“对了，你明天有约吧。”

“是啊，要去看电影，很期待呢。乌间老师方便吗？”

“你学生邀请的人是你。”

“嗯，但你不是有任务在身，要确保我二十四小时的人身安全吗。”

“是你在外面时其他人的人身安全。”

“好，好。”

乌间其实对死神已经放下戒备之心，知道他不会生什么事端，自己本可以不做这个“电灯泡”，可这次有两大杀手会面，情况又与之前不同。

他想了想，“到时候，我会给你身上装一个有监听功能的定位器。”

“你不一起去？”死神打趣，“万一发生什么事，不在现场的话根本来不及赶过来哦。”

乌间明知死神只是在跟自己开玩笑，脑子里跟却中了邪似的，突然冒出一个想法：他们这对师生之间，会发生什么事吗？

他想到那学生写给死神的信，想到那个年轻人望着他老师时，眼底藏也藏不住的那份近乎狂热的憧憬。

这家伙是拿捏人心的高手，学生对他的情意，他不可能一无所知。所以，明天其实是这两个人变相的约会吧。

这一切，与自己毫不相干。只要他们别惹事，就是最好的消息了。


	6. 六、远近

望早早守候在约定的地方，时不时抬腕看手表。自己知道老师速度快，所以特意提前半小时到，要是反而比老师晚，那可多说不过去。

本以为等来的会是乔装打扮的巨型章鱼，当最熟悉的身影进入视线，含笑与自己打招呼时，望几乎忘了呼吸，手心紧张地攥紧，“老师！”

“久等啦，望。”

“不，我也才刚来。”望按捺住内心激动的情绪，小心翼翼地问，“老师今天，和那次，是——”

死神轻松地说，“是啊，偶尔会这样。”

“偶尔？”

死神没有和小徒弟多解释，只说，“我们走吧，先吃点什么，然后看电影。电影票买了吗？”

望连忙说，“买了买了！”

死神微笑着夸他，“一直都这么可靠啊。”

望选的是一家环境清雅的西餐店，以甜点出名。死神早就想来这里，无奈囊中羞涩，前两天还琢磨怎么敲乌间的竹杠呢。

“今天是我请老师吃饭，老师喜欢什么就点什么。”

“那我就不客气了。”死神一口气点了六七道甜品。菜单上的蛋糕和布丁都太诱人了，难以抉择，所以干脆趁此良机，一起尝个够。

“老师还是跟以前一样爱吃甜食呢。”

“因为甜食会让人心情好啊。”

从刚见面起，望就注意到了远处那辆黑色轿车。车子是跟着老师走的，里面坐的人看不清楚，是防卫省那帮家伙，还是研究所的？ 

“老师……”

“嗯？”

“不，没什么。”望终究还是没有说破。对方跟踪的本事不差，但还不至于能瞒过老师，既然他不提，自己也就装作不知道吧。

“老师，你的名字，我必须归还。因为在这个世上，只有老师才配得上‘死神’的名号。”

“对我来说，这个名字已经没什么用了。”死神轻描淡写地说，“况且你现在做得很好，不是吗？”

对上死神抬头正视自己的目光，望心中一颤，“老师——”

“这张桌子位置是全店最隐蔽的，从外面无法直接看到；你刚才说去洗手间，回来的时候却带着食物的香气，是去了后厨吧？手上的血迹仔细地处理干净了，眼神也很自然。我过去教你的，你都好好掌握了，很不错啊，望。”

望轻轻叹了口气，“真是什么也瞒不过老师的眼睛。”

“啊，不光是眼睛哦。你身上那种刚刚触碰过死亡的味道，老师又怎么会不熟悉呢。不过，这会已经好多了。”死神叉起一块蛋糕，吃得津津有味。

望很过意不去地说，“这是临时接到的活，本来不想影响老师的。”

“没关系，我理解。事情办妥了？”

“是。接下来可以全心陪着老师了。”

“真乖。”

望过去也跟着老师来过几次电影院，但都只是为了“学习”——如何在人多的地方下手，下手之后如何安全脱身，在光线不足的环境中如何自保，等等。

真正看电影，说起来还是头一回。他给老师买了一大桶爆米花，两人坐在最后一排，看银幕上那个万人迷老师被同事、学生们疯狂追求的故事。死神看得十分来劲，时不时被剧情逗得扑哧直乐，望却有些心不在焉。

他侧过头去，老师那双眼睛在黑暗里显得更加明亮，仿佛盛着一整条星河的光芒，五光十色的银幕世界与之相比，简直微不足道。

什么时候，自己也能在那双眼睛里拥有一席之地呢。

“望。”

望猛地回过神来，自己这么近距离盯着老师看，实在太失礼了。“对不起，老师——”

“说什么呢，”死神把爆米花桶塞给他，“我先失陪一下，帮我拿好。”

“老师怎么了？”

“稍微有点——”死神含糊地应了一句，起身离开了座位。

刚才，望似乎嗅到了一丝淡淡的柠檬味，而在老师离席后，那香味也随之消褪。奇怪，老师不可能喷这么可爱的香水。

他等了又等，老师还不回来，电影都已经放了一大半了。望犹豫许久，还是出了影厅，在门口东张西望一阵，不见死神行踪。

望掏出手机来看，也没有老师的信息或来电。他怕打扰到老师，不敢贸然拨电话过去，试探着去这一楼层上的洗手间找人。

干净宽敞的洗手间里，弥漫着一股柠檬的味道，望试探地轻叫了一声，“老师？”

最里面一间隔间的门板传来指节轻叩的声响，算是回应。望忙奔过去，在门外一叠声地问，“老师，身体不舒服吗？老师！”

门打开了，一只手伸出来，一把将望拽入小间，又重重推在门板上。

死神面色潮红，急剧地喘息着，“你不该来。”

“什、什么？”

望还没有见老师这么失态过。他熟知的死神从来是优雅从容的，连剥夺生命的过程都充满风花雪月的艺术感。而眼前，他的老师呼吸发烫，眼中满是欲念渴求，仿佛神智被什么控制了一样。

面对老师一反常态的模样，望的第一反应是，难不成老师被人下春药了？！

死神这个时候已经站立不稳，望伸臂扶住，一颗心怦怦直跳，想，老师这个样子，好性感啊。

死神凝视着他，眼眶湿润，双手把望的上臂捏得生疼，“望……”

老师紧贴着自己，下体明显勃起了，这让望心慌意乱。作为一个精通美男计的职业杀手，他有一百种应对方法，可无论哪一种，用在老师身上都太失礼了。

怎么办，怎么办？

老师看起来这么难受，做学生的怎么能坐视不管呢，望下定决心，伸手摸向死神的胯下。

“望，不行。”

“为什么？”

“我是你的老师。”

“老师永远是我的老师，可我，早就不是当年那个孩子了。”

望鼓起勇气搂住对方的腰，倾身上去。

嘴唇即将触及的一霎，洗手间的门突然被人从外面用蛮力撞开，“喂，人在哪里？”

望一惊，身体动作停滞了。死神听见话音，像是松了口气，虚弱地应声，“乌间。”

小隔间的门打开，乌间看到他们师生搂抱的姿势，眼神毫无变化，问死神，“还能走路吗？”

死神摇头。

“那我带你下去，车就停在楼下。”

“嗯。”

望一怔，这个乌间好像对老师目前的身体状况一点也不感到惊讶，他果然掌握着自己所不知道的隐情。

“老师——”

死神抱歉地说，“不好意思，老师改日再联系你，别担心。”

望一肚子忧虑和困惑不知从何说起，千言万语化为一句，“老师，不要紧吧？”

“嗯，没事。”

乌间走到死神身旁，向他伸出一只手，反被死神拉至近前，勾住脖子，深深地吻住了唇。

望在一边看得目瞪口呆，就连乌间本人也有些始料不及，身体慢了一拍，迟疑片刻，单手撑住墙，另一只手搂住了死神的腰，为他分担身体的重量。

每次跟这家伙接吻，好像都发生在奇怪的地点。真是的……

从没有体验过这样放纵的深吻，火热的，湿漉漉的，唇舌勾缠在一起难舍难分。

“好一点吗？”

死神点点头，轻喘着气说，“抱歉，唐突了。”

乌间把他打横抱了起来，“你现在站都站不直，还是别勉强了。”

“谢谢。”

自始至终，乌间对一旁的望视若无睹，似乎当他不存在。

望从洗手间窗户口往下探，刚好可以看见乌间抱着老师上了那辆自己早就注意到的黑色轿车，然后，车子停在原地，久久不动。

以老师那个情况，两个人待在车里干什么，不用说也知道了。看他们之间的相处不像是恋人，但是在某些方面，无疑有着堪比恋人的亲密度。

他的手指抽搐般颤抖，一把撕下脸上的人皮面具，暴露在外的肌肉和血管狰狞地抽动。为什么不能完全接纳自己，为什么非要逼出自己最丑陋的一面，明明自己也可以的，明明是自己才是老师身边最亲近的人。

明明自己，那么喜欢老师。


	7. 七、渐变

乌间把死神塞进车的后座，还没来得及抽身，自己也被他一把拉了进去，比刚才还要热烈十倍的吻扑面而来，柠檬香味霎时充满车内狭小的空间。

数分钟前，来自死神的求助电话着实把自己吓了一大跳，没想到他恢复成人身的时候也会发情，这在之前从未有过。乌间有点后悔，不该草率地放他一个人出去与学生会面。

不过现在没时间纠结“为什么”，重点是“怎么办”。死神缠住他不放，即便隔着衣服都能感觉到对方身上的炽热。侵入口腔的舌头，勾住腰的修长双腿，还有伸到自己西服里面松解皮带的手指，无不让乌间真切地意识到，他此刻即将要满足的对象不是那只好色的章鱼，而是一个活生生的大男人，和他的生理结构一模一样。

尽管内心很清楚，死神就是杀老师，杀老师就是死神，自己和对方已经不知发生过多少次关系了，可注视着身下这个衣衫不整，双眸泛着情欲水光的俊美青年，还是有种不能适应的陌生感。

总觉得，如果在这里和他做了，就真的上了一条不归路，再也回不到过去的人生轨迹了。

死神像是看出了他的心思，喘息着说，“对不起……果然还是接受不了同性吧？”

乌间反问他，“刚才为什么不干脆求助于你的学生？他应该会很乐意帮你。”

死神低喘着笑了，“你也说了，那可是我的学生啊。”

“早就毕业，长大成人了。”

“在我眼中还没有。”

“你……”

“现在这种情况，只有你在身边的时候会感觉好一点。也许因为我的身体，已经只认你一个人了。所以乌间老师，还是要拜托你才行。”

死神再度吻上来时，乌间下意识地作出回应，就好像受本能驱策着。彼此的亲吻一次比一次缠绵火热，默契得仿佛情侣之间。

以前他在床上从来不吻对方，连最起码的拥抱都没有，太过温柔的动作，会让自己的心也一起软化的。内心始终抵触这件事，身体的快感却诚实得无以复加，一味刻意逃避着这种矛盾，终有一天无路可逃。

“要在车里吗？”

“嗯，已经坚持不到回去了……幸好这辆车的玻璃不透光，真是帮大忙了。”

“没办法，那样的话，记得动静小一点。”

“乌间老师对发情期动物的要求未免过高了。”

“……”乌间哑口无言。他刚刚脱去西服，死神已骑到他的腿上，下体难耐地磨蹭。身体改造前后的差异对死神来说也是不同的体验，第一次以这样的姿态渴求对方，前面性器勃起，濡湿内裤，后穴里一阵一阵发痒，到了不堪忍受的地步。

想要被填满，被那根巨大的肉棒狠狠侵占体内脆弱饥渴的地方，直到里面像以往那样喷水，连同前面一起失控地射精。

乌间裤子的拉链被他拉开，性器从内裤里掏出，在死神手里来回套弄，不一会就硬了起来，显露出傲人的尺寸。

死神喘着气吻他，“以前都是乌间老师服务我呢，真过意不去。虽然你不喜欢男人，我也会努力，让你稍微享受到一点舒服滋味的。”

“比起我，还是多操心你自己吧。”

心情和以往不太一样，好像没有办法把他当做纯粹的“任务对象”对待了。以前那只章鱼总是被动地承受，两个人除了下体交合之外没有一点床上该有的亲昵缠绵，但此时此刻，这个发情的家伙这么主动热情，坐在自己身上又摸又亲，令身体明显起了反应，当那只修长的手握住自己那里时，心底居然有点期待。

从来没有和谁这么亲密过，在狭小拥挤的车后座上，浑然忘我地拥吻，彼此爱抚。肉欲明明只是最原始的本能反应，但为什么，会觉得这么兴奋呢。

乌间的手伸到死神胯下，“插哪里？”

死神捉住他的手按揉湿透的穴口，“这里……请快一点，已经忍不下去了。”

手指陷入进去，湿软的小洞让乌间回忆起在对方体内时的感觉，深处紧紧吸住自己，仿佛每一滴精液都不肯放过。乌间这样想着，两根手指试探地抽插小洞，死神一副受不了的样子，里面夹紧手指，柠檬味的汁水沿着指缝溢出，越是抽插，水越是丰沛，沾得他满手都是。

外表看不出来，但身体到底还是和普通人不一样了，如果是正常的男人，这个洞里绝不可能是这样的……

连润滑都不用，可以直接插入进去吗？乌间发现自己从未考虑过这些，还有，应该要戴套吧。

“那个，车上什么都没有。”

“有乌间老师在就够了。”死神的笑容蛊惑人心一般撩拨着乌间，“请像以前那样满足我吧。”

死神裹紧身上的衣服，疲惫而平和地合拢双眼，一双大腿裸露在外，腿间白液淋漓。车子开得很稳，窗外光线渐渐暗下来，在窗玻璃上撒了一层薄薄的金色。

乌间这会开车时腿脚都有些浮，踩油门都加倍当心。章鱼也好，人也罢，要“喂饱”他真不是一件容易的事啊，也不知这次发情期算不算有惊无险地度过了。

“明天别出门了，在家休息吧。”

“嗯，本来也没有什么事情要做。你呢？”

“我去你家。”

“好。这次把你吓到了吧，抱歉。”

乌间沉默片刻，说，“你没事就好。”

死神带着几分倦意，懒洋洋地说，“看来下个月的今天，我要乖乖做乌间老师的拖油瓶了。”他忽然想到一事，弯腰拾起刚才混战中落在脚旁的手机，“对了，发邮件报个平安吧。”

“给你学生？

死神编辑着信件内容，“嗯，顺便说声对不起，没能和他一起看完电影。”

“还是别发了。”

“怎么？”

“在这个时候，你想让他以何种心情看你的邮件啊。”

死神一怔，随即笑了，“乌间老师这话说得太容易引人误会了。”

“是吗。总之，你这位学生对你可不是一般的在意啊，这次之后，我大概会被他记恨上了。”

“也说不定，早就记恨上了呢。”

“你这句话也很引人误会。”

车窗半开，弥漫的柠檬味慢慢散去，但是似乎在看不见的地方，有别的什么无形之物在酝酿滋生，无主之因，不受任何人的控制。


	8. 八、余声

死神到底还是没有给望发送报平安的讯息。回家洗了澡，换了衣服，到房间倒头就睡，也让乌间暗地里松了口气——他实在不太擅长应对这种复杂的关系，公与私，情与欲，到如今很多事情已经说不清，千丝万缕，让人踌躇。

他的一贯准则：不论什么时候，工作都是最优先考虑的。任何有可能妨碍到工作的选择项，他都会毫不犹豫地剔除。

和一个寿命只剩不到一年的超级生物夹缠不清，真是太不符合自己的作风了。更何况这家伙一个月只有一天会维持人形，其他时候都像一只怪异可笑的巨型章鱼，还会定期发情，怎么想都是个麻烦透顶的包袱。

可是，越这样想，越泄漏出内心的动摇。

当他赶到那里，看见死神和他那个学生姿势暧昧地紧贴在一起，几乎要嘴对嘴亲上去的时候，心里不知怎么涌起一股气，这只好色章鱼如果跟谁都可以的话，那自己这几个月算什么？明明已经打了求助电话，却连这几分钟都等不及吗？

而后来死神与自己肌肤相亲，说没他不行的时候，明知这家伙说话虚虚实实，却也立即消了气，甚至有了“这还差不多”的想法。

人心就是这样捉摸不透。一开始抱着排斥的心思，不知不觉成了习惯，一旦这种习惯被打乱，人就会无所适从。

刚才和死神在车上领略了前所未有的巅峰，身体已经深深记住了那种极致快感的滋味，尤其是最后一次，死神已经恢复了神智清明，是他自己欲罢不能，反过来主动索求，把那个浊水淋漓的小洞干得又红又肿，连续高潮，水喷个不停。

虽不能说两情相悦，但至少，那已经不是强迫性质的“交配”，而是你情我愿的性爱。

事后，两人很有默契地对此避而不谈，乌间庆幸死神没拿这件事来挤兑或者要挟自己，否则，与他独处一室时的气氛就更尴尬了。

乌间没有把这一天的小小状况上报给防卫省，但很在意死神身体的反常，为防万一，他全天都陪着对方，不让他一个人用超级速度到处乱跑。

死神次日意外地没有变回来，但也没有再发情。他自己分析是身体状况不稳定的缘故，幸好也没有感到什么不适，或者像乌间担心的那样失心疯了毁灭地球。

两个人待在死神的家里也没有什么可做的，一个看泳装杂志，另一个看机密文件，倒也相安无事。晚饭过后，乌间还被迫陪死神看了一部沙滩美女大战章鱼怪的爆米花电影，全程都在打瞌睡。

迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他发现身上盖了一条薄毯子，再扭头一看，死神穿着家居服，盘腿坐在他旁边玩手机，两眼盯着屏幕，笑得有几分促狭。

“什么时候了？”

“九点多，还早呢。”死神把手机屏幕给乌间看，“我的最新手机壁纸，乌间老师你说好看吗？”

乌间一看差点眉毛都气秃了，自己仰头倒在沙发上犯困，脖子上被偷偷系了一条粉红色的围兜，样子要多傻气有多傻气。

这家伙又不干好事！

“把照片删了。”

“不是很好吗？乌间老师生活化的一面很少见啊，我可舍不得删，也不会给别人看的，这是我的私人珍藏。”

乌间无语，“你到底有多少‘私人珍藏’啊。”

“保密。”死神把手机保护好，不让乌间夺走。“要来一起睡觉吗？”

“我睡客厅就可以了。”

“真遗憾，还想和乌间老师多巩固一下感情的。”死神望着他，脸离乌间很近，近得快要吻上去。

乌间的语气还是和平常一样，“要说‘巩固’，首先得有感情才行。”

“没有吗？”死神在乌间的唇上轻轻一触，低声说，“还以为，已经很深厚了呢。”

心脏仿佛被什么狠狠抓住，一刹那的温暖触觉，比多少次激烈的身体交缠都来得撼动人心。

乌间陡然站起来，做了个深呼吸，转身问死神，“你……到底想怎么样？”

无论是嬉笑的章鱼，还是俊美的杀手之神，身为教师的他，生活中的他，床上的他，究竟哪一张面孔才是真的？

趁自己不注意的时候，一点一点地把主导权掌握到了手中，现在才反应过来，也许已经太晚了。

“当然是想要你了，乌间老师。”

“别开玩笑。”

“这怎么是玩笑呢，没有人比我更清楚乌间老师的魅力。那种正直得快要断掉的魅力，对一个前杀手来说，可是致命的啊。”

“‘正直得要断掉’又是什么奇怪的说法。”

“我知道乌间老师对男人没有兴趣，不过没关系，只要对我有兴趣就行了。”

“你不也是男人吗。”

死神的下半身忽然现出又粗又长的触手，把乌间的腿卷住了，绑到自己跟前，他压住乌间，从容不迫地说道，“回答错误。我是超级生物，这是中性词。”

乌间一惊，问，““你——你的身体怎么回事？”还从没见过他一半人类、一半章鱼的模样，怎么会越来越不稳定了呢？

“我的身体改造以后一直就是这样，早就不是一般意义上的血肉之躯了，恢复成人形也只是表面上看起来像人而已。”

死神的语气十分坦然。过去手上沾染了太多鲜血，这样的下场正是报应，没什么不好接受的。只是，如果能在离开之前多留下一点在这世上的美好回忆……

“我还有多少天的寿命，你也知道。为了地球的和平，请乌间老师勉为其难地点一下头吧。”

乌间神情严肃，“你不觉得这个要求有点过分吗。”对死神来说，只是临终前最后几个月的光阴；可留下来的那个人所要面对的，将是漫长的余生。

短暂的逢场作戏，他做不到。

死神轻轻叹了口气，“是啊。”

“所以，得抓紧时间了。”

“……什么？”死神一时没反应过来，抓紧时间做什么，上床吗？

乌间继续说道，“找到让你身体状况彻底稳定的办法——你也不想这样每个月定期受折磨吧。”

原来说的是这个啊。“一开始不想，但是在认识乌间老师以后，反而开始期待了。”

“我可不期待。”

“乌间老师好冷淡。”

乌间看着他说，“工作第一。”

死神微微一笑，指了指自己心口，“那如果在明年三月十三日之前没能找到解决办法，我希望由你亲自动手，杀了我。”


	9. 九、甜味

乌间从没想过有一天会和清醒状态下的死神同床共枕，而且还是超级生物状态。自从两人达成了某种共识以后，这家伙三天两头上门蹭吃蹭喝，霸占自己工作之外的生活空间。

三米的大章鱼摊开触手就铺满了整张床，现在乌间晚上睡觉都成问题。杀老师睡相太差，睡着以后触手还会无意识地扭来扭去，一翻身就把乌间当抱枕，搂得紧紧地，偶尔还要蹭两下脸，活像一头巨型宠物狗。

乌间多次提出反对意见，但并没有什么用。杀老师的脸皮比他恢复人形时厚得多，死神还会顾及到自身美男子的形象，多少收敛一些；可一旦变成章鱼，简直就成了一条赖皮鱼，有事没事就背后黏上来一个熊抱，还时不时露出一脸幸福的粉色。

不光是在家里，在学校里也腻糊糊地，还根本不避人。最令乌间气闷的是，学生们非但不觉得有什么不妥，反而为自家班主任和副班主任的良好关系而感到高兴。

被这家伙招惹，比自己预想的还要麻烦很多倍啊。

洗完澡出来，杀老师半裸地躺在床上，喜滋滋地说道，“乌间老师，我们来交流感情吧。”

“你确定你想交流的仅仅是感情吗。”

“错不了，就是感情的一种特定表达方式。”

“离你的下一个发情期还早。”

“发情期仅仅是生理需求，现在我更需要的是心理上的满足，乌间老师——”长长的触手从乌间睡衣下摆钻进去，“上一次，你也很舒服吧。”

杀老师说的“上一次”，就是那次“车震”，乌间身体一僵，说道，“我没什么印象了。”

可是，又怎么会没印象呢，那个俊美的青年坐在自己的肉棒上高潮了无数次，也引诱自己高潮了无数次，直至两个人都精疲力尽，腰酸腿软地倒在车里，好半天才缓过劲来。

杀老师把圆脑袋搁在乌间的肩膀上，伸出舌头舔他，“我知道你更喜欢和我本来的样子上床，但是，我会加油的。”

“你……”

柔软而不失韧劲的触手从乌间的腹部一直往下摸到性器，两根细长的小触手卷住刚洗干净的肉柱，轻轻刺激尿道口。乌间呼吸急促，低声呵斥，“喂，快住手，别乱来。”

杀老师非但不住手，反而又分出几条触手扯开内裤的裤腰，好让自己能更加看清对方阳具在自己触手中逐渐勃起的过程。那根在自己体内不知抽插过多少次，射出过多少精液的阴茎在触手的亵玩下一点点充血胀大，显露出粗长亢奋的狰狞相，还能清晰地看见上面的根根青筋。

“和用手的感觉不太一样吧？乌间老师平时会用手解决吗？”

乌间被他弄得不上不下，十分难受，哼了一声，“你说呢？”

“真好啊，我的触手太软了，没法自己解决，所以乌间老师的这里真是帮大忙了。”

乌间没好气地说，“所以你只是想和我这里交流感情对吧。”

杀老师忍不住笑出声来，“怎么会。”

龟头不住地滴水，沾湿触手，杀老师看得目不转睛，还缩回一条小触手，含在嘴里吮了吮味道。

“嗯，还想尝乌间老师精液的味道。”

“你给我适可而止。”乌间被整只巨型章鱼压在身下，手脚都被触手束缚住动弹不得。

“都到这一步了，不可能停得下来吧。”杀老师剥去了他的内裤，俯下身，伸出长长的舌头，卷住乌间胯下高耸的性器，张嘴又吸又舔。

乌间从没体验过口交，额头上渗汗，他怀疑这家伙的唾液里有什么催情的成分，因为一进入对方嘴里，性器就更兴奋地胀大了一圈。杀老师见了，舔得更卖力，比吃甜品的时候还用心，像吮咬冰棍一样，吃得津津有味。

乌间脑中晕乎乎地想，不知他的口腔构造是不是也不一样了，好像很轻松地就把整根都吞进去了……不过，还真是很舒服，可能撑不太久啊。

“松开，已经快要……”

杀老师似乎还有余裕笑了一声，用力吸了几下，乌间射在他嘴里，随后眼睁睁看他趴到自己身上，伸长舌头邀功，斑白浓稠的浊液清晰可见。

“你，不会真要吃下去吧。”

杀老师缩回舌头，把精液都吞咽下去，还咂了咂舌头，笑眯着眼说，“有什么不行吗？很可口啊，下次在那里涂一点蜂蜜就更好了。”

“想也别想！”这只色情章鱼，整天脑子里在想什么东西啊。

杀老师松开禁锢住乌间的触手，露出讨好的笑容，“乌间老师对我们刚才的情感交流还算满意吗？如果认可的话，是不是可以照顾一下我那里了？”

乌间看着他说，“你不是说只要心理上满足就够了吗。”

杀老师振振有辞地说，“没错，正是因为心理上得到了充分的满足，所以才想要更进一步的升华。”说着在乌间身旁躺平，下体的粗壮触手主动分开，露出那个花朵一样的小穴。

“我的身体很软，你喜欢什么姿势我都能配合的。”

小穴一开一合地张缩，像是邀请对方的进入。真拿他没办法，乌间在心里说。他喘息着，跪坐到对方跟前，手指忍不住触碰那处穴口，“今天这里，好像没那么湿了。那个，是只有发情时才会分泌的吗？”

“也许是的。那就请乌间老师以你喜欢的方式，把这里弄湿吧。”

乌间头一回这么仔细地打量这个地方，颜色似乎比他外露的黄色表皮略浅，手感很好，指尖轻易地就能捅入。细密的小颗粒摩擦手指，让他回忆起性器插进这里时，那种有别于人体器官交合的异样快感，明明刚射过一次，下体竟又有了感觉。

杀老师低低呻吟着，小穴本能地缩得更紧。比起过去两人在床上“直奔主题”的粗暴，乌间难得的温柔动作让他的身体变得更加敏感，从未有过的羞耻感随之涌上心头。

用这个样子的身体跟他上床，真的能让对方产生性欲吗？

“别看了……直接插进来吧……”杀老师忍不住张嘴咬住一根触手，移开视线。

“刚才不是还说随我喜欢吗，怎么一会就反悔，这可不像你了啊。”乌间两根手指抽插小穴，身体前倾，嘴靠近他退化的耳廓旁，低声说，“我还是喜欢你这里湿一点。”


	10. 十、绝顶

乌间手指模仿性器的抽插动作，侵入到那个小洞深处的时候，杀老师口中逸出声音，像在压抑着什么，又像是不想再压抑下去。

“喜欢的话，就只管缠上来吧。”

他的话音刚落，几根触手就迫切地卷住了他的腰部和双腿，“乌间老师好体贴。”

“反正就算我不说，你也会这样做的。”

“我们在床上果然最了解对方。”

“别太肉麻了。”乌间说着，指腹仔细地摸着杀老师体内那些小颗粒，原本就软塌在他身下的章鱼更是要融化了一般，上臂部位的触手顺着床沿垂下来，带着颤音的呻吟也越来越甜腻了。

“不行，请不要摸那里……”

“一直没有问过你，这些不会都是你的敏感点吧。”插了一阵，里面渐渐湿润，从深处渗出柠檬味的香气，像是回答了乌间的问题。

里面整个全是敏感带的话，岂不是怎么干都会很爽了……难怪这家伙发情的时候会那样……

杀老师扭动着身体，想要背过身去，迎候对方性器的插入，却被乌间阻止了，“不用，这样就可以。”

“嗯？”

乌间分开他下半身的触手，性器抵在穴口，像当初在研究所里第一次结合时那样，彼此对面相视。“你也想看着我做吧。”

杀老师喘着气，脸上露出两朵可爱的红晕，“当然，乌间老师帅气的样子，什么时候都看不厌。”

“你还真是有说不完的甜言蜜语啊。”每次听到他说自己好，其实心里都很高兴，但是又勒令自己警惕，这个善于玩弄人心的杀手能把任何谎言包装成海誓山盟，让人坠落到他一手打造的深渊里，再也无法抽身。所以过去在床上，在意乱情迷的时候，不想看到他的脸，不想与他的眼神对视。

而今，这一切都已经无所谓了。

粗长的阳具捅入进去，整根浸湿在柠檬味的汁水里。杀老师颤抖着缩紧小洞，舒服得迎合对方的插入。无数小颗粒摩擦着肉柱，索求快感之源。

乌间只觉得那里被箍紧了，头皮发麻，身体内的冲动再也不可遏制，双手扣住他的触手根部，一下一下地进犯那个湿穴，每一下抽插都有更多的水溢出，黏腻的水声混着呻吟喘息，房间里弥漫着柠檬味道。

想看他动情的样子，想知道自己究竟让他多快活，想和他一起领略更极致的境界。

“喜欢吗？”乌间在床上第一次主动问及对方的感受，哪知一下子就觉得腰里一阵收紧，忍不住说，“喂，太紧了。”

“乌间老师不喜欢我那里紧一点吗？”

“不是那里，是这个！”乌间拍拍他的触手。虽然自己说了不介意他缠住，但也得有个度，这都已经勒得不能透气了。

杀老师连忙松开，“抱歉，我太激动了。”

“激动？”

“总觉得有种新婚之夜的温馨气氛。”

“没办法，既然你已经这么说，那就更不能草率了。”乌间架住他的触手，性器往更深处送了送，“受不了就告诉我，不过我也不保证一定能停下来。”

“嗯？什——啊——”

乌间的动作变得激烈，是他最喜欢的那一种，仿佛整个人被欲念的汪洋吞没。窄小的洞承受着性器的冲刺，深处不断抽搐，只有发情时才分泌的汁水不住地往外冒，濡湿两人紧密结合的下体。

身体好像不受自己控制了，强大到可以毁灭一切，却在对方给予的快感前溃不成军。杀老师意识涣散，数根细触手伸到口中，似咬不咬。乌间看见那截露出来的粉色舌头尖，想到刚才他含食自己性器时的样子，忽然觉得身上燥热，难以忍耐。

他俯下身，一把握住那些触手，按在床上，随后低头封住了对方的嘴。这是他第一次和超级生物状态下的杀老师接吻，彼此的舌头纠缠，更添快感。

杀老师舌头表皮娇嫩怕热，可是乌间的口腔里却炽热如火，令他有种窒息般的难受，下半身又被压住了狠干，硬邦邦的男根把他下面捣得汁水横流，触手乱颤，无处释放的快感化作眼泪涌出。

乌间伸手抹去他的泪水，“不行了吗？”

“没有不行，只是……”快感比过去发情期的任何一次都要强烈，而且发情期是无法抗拒的身体状况，这一次则并非身不由己，而是出于自主意愿的选择。心理上获得的快感，比肉体更强烈一百倍，乌间老师果然是最完美的男友啊。

湿透的内部在性器的摩擦下红肿不堪，上面吻得激烈，下面也是战事不歇。乌间已经听不见别的声音，看不见别的地方，唯有在自己身下喘息哭泣的这只超级生物，吸引着全部注意力。

他在兴头上的时候，伸手想去揭开杀老师盖住腰部的毯子，却被对方按住不允。乌间问他，“为什么，连我都不可以看吗？”

他好像很不喜欢被人看到腰段，难道是因为不想暴露改造后的水桶腰？可是其他更羞耻的地方都早已经给自己看光了……在研究所那次倒是正面全裸，可惜自己那时压根没有心思去关注这些有的没的，倒不如说恨不得把眼睛闭上，多看一秒都觉得刺眼。

“这个……”

“那摸一下总可以吧。”乌间把右手伸到里面，摸到一个凹凸不平，边缘不规则的疙瘩，应该是在原来的肚脐位置。

“别，别摸了……”杀老师连忙用触手卷住他的胳膊，使劲往外拽。

“这是你的敏感开关吗？如果是这样的话就能理解了。”

“乌间老师可真会说笑。”

可是，乌间没有说错，这确实是他最为脆弱敏感的地方之一，比舌头还要经不起刺激，更重要的是，那里的样子——

乌间很仔细地用手指肚来回摸索了好几遍，一个稍大的圆形疙瘩上方，左右又各有两个小的，随即明白过来，“是米老鼠形状吧。”

“呜呜，别说了……”太丢人了，肚脐眼变成了米老鼠头，任谁看见都会哈哈大笑的吧。

乌间安慰他，“我不会泄露你的秘密。”

“乌间老师……”杀老师声音软软地，听起来还有点委屈，“拜托你了。”

“那给我看看。”

“下一次吧。”

“这次和下一次有什么区别吗，别到了下一次又说下一次。”

“不会的，就是下一次。”

“先看你这一次的表现了。”

乌间刚说完，那只刚才还装委屈的章鱼翻身把他反压在身下，小洞蠕动着夹紧肉棒，“乌间老师也会有点过分啊。”

“喂，你……我怎么过分了。”从来没有用过类似这样居于下方的体位，肉棒一下子进得很深，嵌在穴中，双方都觉得快感加剧。

“说要看我表现什么的，还不是存心刁难嘛。”虽然坐了起来，却还是在腰间系了毯子，坚决不暴露他的“米老鼠头”。

乌间苦笑，“现在是你刁难我了吧。”


	11. 十一、美男

杀老师占据主导权之后，更加放纵地享用对方血气方刚的身体和亢奋的阳具，进而不久就变本加厉，上半身的触手伸长，探到乌间嘴旁。这样主动强势的他，依稀有点死神的样子了。

换在平时，乌间无论如何也做不出给他舔触手的举动，然而此时情热正酣，两个人都有点失控，乌间只是稍稍迟疑了一下就张嘴把触手含了进去。

虽然不是直接交配的器官，但杀老师也觉得享受，灵巧的触手逗弄舌头，酥麻感觉顺着长长的手臂一直传入脑中。而且被乌间的唇舌舔舐的时候，对方下身也变得更硬更粗，撑得小洞发颤，里面的汁水止也止不住。

性器开始反击，乌间挺着腰胯捣弄套住自己的小穴，硬硬的小颗粒挤压龟头和肉柱，在快感驱使下侵占小穴的深处。

杀老师的触手软垂下来，小穴被填满的滋味让他浑身战栗不已，即使是在上面，也只能趴倒在乌间胸前，任他把自己干得瘫软无力，大汗淋漓。

“今天这样，满意吗？”

“从来没有这么满意过，乌间老师太厉害了。”

“别一副对待床伴的不负责任口吻。”

杀老师亲吻对方，舌头伸进去逡巡了一番，“怎么可能只是床伴，我还想要乌间老师对我负责呢。”

乌间射在他体内时，两人下身早已被柠檬味的体液浸湿，乌间叹了口气，“好了，起身，我得再去冲一下，刚才的澡白洗了。”

杀老师压着他不让他起来，“抱我去浴室，这样我们两个可以一起洗。”

“你是十三岁的初恋宝宝吗？”

虽然嘴上埋怨，乌间还是把他好好地搬到浴缸里，但是章鱼一吸水就泡大了，一缸水只剩半缸，而乌间只简单冲了个澡就一个人先回房了，最后还是没能达成杀老师的鸳鸯浴心愿。

乌间把杀老师的资料调出来看过，由于人体改造时的不尽完善，次年三月即是他寿命的终结，届时整个地球可能为其殉葬，这也是各国一直以来苦心派人暗杀他的根本缘由。

原本对此只是觉得有些可惜，但现在关系不同以往，他已经接手了这个麻烦，心态也随之改变了。乌间很不喜欢把工作和私人感情混为一谈，这次却为对方开了先河。

他知道那家伙的得意门生也在暗中调查，像是和自己较劲似的，然而表面上一点也看不出来。平时来学校找他老师时总是一副阳光大男孩的开朗模样，对自己也礼数周全，十分沉得住气，实在是个城府极深的人。

以前一度觉得他把自己当作了假想敌，但现在，好像已经坐实了两个人“情敌”的对立身份，说不定自己早已上了这位二代死神的暗杀名单。

转眼到了学园祭的日子，E班也做了精心准备，不但要参加，而且目标是超过A班，成为年级第一。杀老师最爱这类热闹活动，还把乌间也一起拉上，为班级活动出一份力。

E班主打的特色是平价野味，虽然离学园大本营远，不利于宣传推广，但地处山间，飞禽走兽，野菜山果唾手可得，反而是其他班级无法企及的独到优势。

班上不少学生都会做菜，还做得很好吃，杀老师没有用武之地，觉得浑身不得劲，主动报名加入侍应生的行列。为了招徕生意，大伙一致认为要精选几位亲和阳光的大帅哥来担此重任，像赤羽业这样皮相俊美的“坏男孩”只能忍痛割爱。

算来算去，人手确实不够，可是“大帅哥”三个字，杀老师从头到脚只和第一个字沾边，让他出来招待客人，恐怕会把人都吓跑了，所以大家都不要他。再说，学园祭是学生们的活动，教师至多只能口头指点，帮着把把关，怎么能亲身参与呢？

杀老师急得脸红脖子粗，死活要乌间在学生们面前担保自己是全校第一美男子，E班门面，欲成大事非他不可。

乌间被他软磨硬泡，烦得不行，只得说，杀老师一片好心，同学们不要拒绝得太直接，要是到那天大家对他的出场效果不满意，就由自己来顶替。

众人眼睛一亮，班主任老师虽然不是大帅哥，但副班主任是啊！尽管不是“亲和阳光”款的，乌间老师身上自有一种使人安心的气质，有他救急的话就不用怕了。

杀老师独自闷闷不乐地蹲坐在教室角落里，十几根触手轮番朝乌间背上扔粉笔头，嘟嘴说，“还没有我帅呢，真是的。”

放学后，乌间把他从地上拉起来，在空无一人的教室里问他，“怎么了，是你要我为你担保，现在却又不开心。”

杀老师赌气说，“因为，你从来都没有夸过我好看啊。”

“你哪里好看了。”

“过分！”杀老师把乌间压在黑板上，亲得两个人都气喘吁吁才罢休。

乌间当然知道对方指的是什么——学园祭那天，正赶上他发情期，会恢复原来的死神样貌。即便是从不以貌取人的他，也不得不承认死神有着出挑的外表，第一眼就令自己印象深刻。

如果打扮成侍应生，必然更招人注意，到那时不知会有多少人打听他的身份，又会平添多少麻烦啊。乌间叹了口气，“你现在越来越任性了。”

“乌间老师不也很配合我的任性吗。”

“我拦住你有用吗，现在这样，至少还能保证你在我的眼皮底下，不出去惹事。”

“我明明是最称职的教师，乌间老师从前还夸过我的，怎么如今在你眼里这么不可靠了。”

“你说呢。”

接下来几天，杀老师都积极参加班上的学园祭讨论会。由于要定制统一的侍应生制服，得给男生们量尺寸，轮到杀老师时，他用超级速度去办公室把乌间给拽了来。大伙不解，“杀老师，乌间老师的尺码你穿不了啊。”

“放心吧，老师不会骗你们的。”死神的身材和乌间差不多，不过他暂时还想对学生保密，因此没有多做解释。

学园祭的事自然也瞒不过望，听说老师要参加，自然也想来，杀老师十分欢迎。几个平时和望玩得好的女生还想怂恿他也一起来当侍应生，被乌间提前制止。

学园祭前夕，3年E班的班主任和副班主任滚完床单，正躺着休息。杀老师的触手全都卷在乌间身上，喜滋滋地说，“明天马上就要到了。”

“关键时刻，可别掉链子。”

杀老师笑得很得意，“怎么会，再说还有你在呢。”他整个身体挨上去，“为了祈愿明天活动顺利，我们再来一次吧。”

乌间说，“你现在的心思根本不在这里了吧。”

“嗯？听起来好像有些不满啊，是我刚才没有让你舒服吗？”

“你想到哪里去了。”

杀老师骑到乌间的大腿上，向他露齿一笑，“想到你身上呀。”


	12. 十二、死生

“你是谁，真的是杀老师吗，别是他花钱请来的替身啊！”

“是不是戴了什么人皮面具之类的，快瞧瞧脖子上有没有接缝。”

“要不割一刀试试？”

杀老师早晨踏进教室时，学生们还当是哪里混进来的陌生人，怎么也不信眼前风度翩翩的美男子是自家那只动不动咋呼的章鱼老师。

赤羽业机灵，头一个从他背后偷袭，反而被死神夺走匕首，顺便用批改作业的红笔在他脸颊上涂了两个小红晕。

乌间随后进来，见大家闹哄成一团，不禁拧眉问，“一切都安排就绪了吗？你怎么制服还没换？”后面一句是对杀老师说的。

众人见美男子露了那么一手，本来就已信了八九成，又见乌间老师用熟稔的语气跟对方说话，那就不会错了。

“真是杀老师啊，我们的章鱼不可能这么帅！”

死神美得冒泡，还不忘给自己圆场，“这是化妆效果啦。”

大伙直嚷嚷，“再神奇的化妆也不可能把章鱼变成绝世美男子吧！”

死神喜滋滋地说，“这有什么关系，只要不给我们E班丢人就好了。”他去更衣室换衣服，正见到望坐在里面等他，穿着不知哪里得来的椚丘学园校服，看着格外有学生气。

“老师。”

死神忍俊不禁，“你还真听了那帮小子的话，要假扮学生啊。”

“因为……这样才能离老师更近一些。”

望眼前一花，还没看清楚，死神已经换好了侍应生的制服，还好整以暇地摸摸他的头发，“怎么又说这样的孩子话。”

“老师什么时候才不把我当孩子看待？”望忍不住站了起来，“那天，在那里——老师明明知道，我为了你什么都可以的，却还是把我推开了。”

“望……”

“我今天见到老师，心里又是欢喜，又是难受：能看到老师本来的模样，觉得十分亲切；可是一想到老师之所以能恢复，是因为和那个人……”

死神在他身旁坐下，“你什么都知道了啊。”

“是。我知道那个人一直在寻找解决老师难题的突破口，所以我也很努力，而且，让老师变成这样，本来就是我的罪业。”

死神握住他攥紧的手，“不是说好，过去的事都过去了么。”

“是，都过去了。”望忽然一笑，“老师，我今天是专程前来为你捧场，可别把我拒之门外。”

“欢迎你还来不及。你的学弟学妹们准备了好多特色美食，你多尝尝。”

“我可以指名由老师亲自上菜吗？”

“当然可以。”

“那我每一样都要。”

美食和美色向来是最令人难以抗拒的诱惑，虽然E班的“主场”地处偏僻，但还是通过口口相传，吸引了不少人前来。杀老师激动得转圈圈，恨不得用分身术包揽所有接待工作，被大家死死拖住，说要是敢暴露身份，就不准他再加入。

所以客人眼里的他，只是一个斯文俊美的侍应生，无论点单还是上菜速度都很快，谈吐也不俗，有不少女生私底下悄悄打听他有没有女朋友。

乌间不放心，占了角落里一个位置观察情况。他现在不敢离死神太远，万一那家伙再像上回那样在公共场合发情，局面可就难以收拾了。

死神不放他坐着干喝茶，自作主张帮他点了满满一桌，美其名曰“感受我们的学生这段时间努力的成果”。

过了一会，望来了，死神便很高兴地去招呼他。望看着菜单，一道菜一道菜地询问特色，死神功课做得充足，有问有答，就差没把学生们准备食材、下厨做菜时自己从旁偷拍的照片拿出来了。

E班同学们很庆幸有杀老师在，他们当中大多数人都是生手，客人一多就忙乱，杀老师虽然没用分身术帮他们什么，但只要看着他就觉得一颗心定下来，不再慌慌张张。

下午，事先准备的食材几乎消耗殆尽，终于不那么忙了。望把杀老师借走，在空房间里说话。

“老师，我今天过得很开心。”

“嗯，听你这么说，老师也很开心呀。”死神见他欲言又止的样子，问，“有什么事想要告诉我吗？”

望转头，像是下定了决心，坚定地望着死神，“有生之年，我想成为那个，最值得老师信赖的人。”

“突然之间怎么说这个？老师知道，你早就长大了，不该总把你当作小孩子。但老师之所以这么想，是因为——与其说信赖你，不如说更希望你还是像小时候那样依赖着我呀。”

望的眼眶里盈满泪水，“我对老师的爱，从第一天起，从来没有改变过。所以，所以……老师，请你不要生我的气。”

死神听他说得有点前言不搭后语，疑惑地问，“怎么了，望，发生什么事了吗？”

望自顾自地往下说，“事先没有和老师商量，就擅自做了这个决定，对不起。我了解老师，一旦知情就绝不会让我这么做，但这是我个人的选择，没有一点犹豫和后悔。”

“望，老师越听越不明白了。你做了什么，告诉我。”

望的眼中再度被那种近乎狂热的憧憬所填满，“只要三个月，请耐心等待三个月的时间，老师就能高枕无忧了。”

死神正要继续问下去，他的手机响了，接通后，传来乌间急切的声音，“我刚接到情报，你的——”

手机突然被夺走挂断，快得死神完全来不及反应。他震惊地看着对面的人，“望，你——”

“是的，老师，我现在是和你一样的改造实验体，而且比你速度更快，能力更强。”望突然暴长的手臂如章鱼的触须一样卷住手机，浑身又有无数根触手延伸出来，整个人变得奇诡无比，形貌可怖。

死神眼见学生变成这副样子，难以置信地说，“为什么？到底有什么不得不为之的理由，让你不惜把你自己搭进去？”

“理由当然只有一个，就是你啊，老师。”

“什么？”

望脸上的人皮面具忽然松脱，狰狞的面部肌肉变得畸形，身躯也渐渐撑大，衣衫尽碎，彻头彻尾地成了一个怪物。

“其实很不想让老师看到我现在的样子，但是也不愿意再自欺欺人。”

“望……”

“我在研究所里接受改造时，体内注射了一种新型药物，与我的髓液融合以后，会成为稳定反物质的良剂，这样以后老师的身体就不会再出状况——不会有每个月的困扰，明年三月也可以平平安安地度过。当然，也不会再变回从前的样子，这一点稍微有些遗憾呢，抱歉。”

“等等，什么叫‘这样以后’？”

“我身体接受这样的改造，代价是寿命只有三个月。期满后，就能从我体内提取混合液，治好老师了。”望那张已经辨认不出相貌的脸上显露出扭曲的表情，不知是哭还是笑，“从此，我就可以永远和老师在一起，而老师也永远不会忘了我。”

乌间进来时，刚好看见怪物长长的触手在死神唇上极轻一触。

那怪物扭过头，轻蔑地瞟了乌间一眼，复又对死神说，“老师，看见了吗，我比那个人更有用，只有我才能为你做到这一步。”

乌间刚得到关于“二代死神”的情报，打电话告知死神，通讯却中断了，便知道不妙，一路赶来。虽然不清楚他这么做的缘由，但一定与他的老师有关。

“老师，再见。”怪物破窗而去，眨眼间就不知去向。

死神把事件原委告诉了乌间，怅然说道，“这不是我想要的结局。”

“这还只是刚刚开始，谈什么结局？”乌间语气还是一贯的稳重，似乎只要听他说话，就没有什么好担心。

死神深深望着他，“乌间……”

夕阳光从残破的窗口照射进来，两人的黑发上洒了一层淡淡的金色，彼此身上光辉交融。

“杀老师！乌间老师！我们成功啦！成功啦！”不远处，学生们欢呼着冲过来，挤到他们跟前，悠马站在最前排，高举相机，给大家来了一张自拍全家福。

在相机照不到的，无人在意的背后，一只柔若无骨的手悄然伸向身旁那只手，十指相扣，紧紧地交握在一起。

是啊，还只是刚刚开始，没有什么是不能改写的。

真是如此吗？

 

 

完


End file.
